les_miserablesfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Fantine's Arrest
Fantine's Arrest est une des chansons de la comédie musical Les Misérables: The Musical. Paroles BAMATABOIS : Here's something new. I think I'll give it a try. Come closer, you! I like to see what I buy... The ususal price For just one slice of your pie. FANTINE : I don’t want you. No, no, M'sieur, let me go. BAMATABOIS : Is this a trick? I won’t pay more! FANTINE : No, not at all. BAMATABOIS : You've got some nerve, you little whore, You've got some gall. It's the same with a tart As it is with a grocer The customer sees what he gets in advance It's not for the whore to say 'yes sir' or 'no sir' It's not for the harlot to pick and to choose Or to lead me a dance! frappe Bamatabois. FANTINE : I'll kill you, you bastard, try any of that! Even a whore who has gone to the bad Won't be had by a rat! BAMATABOIS : By Christ you'll pay for what you've done This rat will make you bleed you'll see! I guarantee, I'll make you suffer For this disturbance of peace For this insult to life and property! FANTINE : I beg you, don't report me, sir I'll do whatever you may want... BAMATABOIS : Make your excuse to the police! JAVERT : Tell me quickly what's the story Who saw what, and why, and where? Let him give a full description. Let him answer to Javert! In this nest of whores and vipers Let one speak who saw it all. Who laid hands on this good man here? What's the substance of this brawl? BAMATABOIS : Javert, would you believe it I was crossing from the park When this prostitute attacked me You can see she left her mark. JAVERT : She will answer for her actions When you make a full report. You may rest assured, M'sieur That she will answer to the court. FANTINE : There's a child who sorely needs me Please M'sieur, she's but 'that high' Holy God, is there no mercy? If I go to jail she'll die! JAVERT : I have heard such protestations Every day for twenty years. Let’s have no more explanations, Save your breath and save your tears. 'Honest work. Just reward. That's the way to please the Lord'. M. MADELEINE : A moment of your time, Javert I do believe this woman's tale. JAVERT : But M'sieur Mayor! M. MADELEINE : You've done your duty Let her be She needs a doctor, not a jail JAVERT : But M'sieur Mayor! FANTINE : Can this be? M. MADELEINE : Where will she end – This child without a friend I've seen your face before Show me some way to help you How have you come to grief In such a place as this? FANTINE : M'sieur, don't mock me now, I pray It's hard enough I've lost my pride! You let your foreman send me away Yes, you were there and turned aside crache sur le visage de Valjean. I never did no wrong! M. MADELEINE : Is it true, what I've done? FANTINE : My daughter's close to dying... M. MADELEINE : To an innocent soul? FANTINE : If there's a God above M. MADELEINE : Had I only known then. FANTINE : He'd let me die instead. M. MADELEINE: In His name my task has just begun. I will see it done. JAVERT : But M'sieur Mayor! M. MADELEINE : I will see it done! JAVERT : But M'sieur Mayor! M.MADELEINE : I will see it done! Catégorie:Musique Catégorie:Chansons Catégorie:Chansons anglaises